seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sea of Fools Wiki Rules/The Rules
'The Rules' #'STAY POLITE!!!! '(this should go without saying, but hey, we'll say it anyway...). Frankly, we're run by pirates, so rules can be adapted and negotiated. But this one CAN'T. if you can't treat the other folk with respect, then you have no buisness being here. #Try and stay within the bounds of One piece. This is an AU wiki, so you can rewrite your universe almost anyway you want, but there is a limit to what could happen in OP. If at all in doubt, you want a word with these guys before hand. #Same kind of things apply with Characters and Devil Fruit. There's folk Here and Here who can sort out any questions about those. #be prepared to listen to advice (especially if it's coming from one of the comitee members, who got the job for knowing what they're talking about). We'll only try and help. You don't have to follow it exactly (that would be no fun...) but at least take it politely and explain #By the same token, if somebody does hurl insults or whatever, Don't hesitate to let us know. If it's in an obvious place we'd find out eventually, but hey... #And also let us know if you have any other problems, glitches. suggestions, requests, good jokes, or just plain fun stuff to talk about. The chat over this a-way -----> is a good place to bring these things up. We also have a Chatango!. #Finally, and probably most importantly, have fun! Or else.... 'Character rules' 'Destructive power' Until further notice, the upper limit for the destructive ability a character can possess is the complete destruction of an entire island. that was the limit of Whitebeard's power, and is also much greater than is really practical. 'Devil Fruit Rules' 'Rules For All Fruits' 'Combination Devil Fruit Powers' No combination powers. Combination powers being defined as multiple unrelated powers in one fruit. 'Reusing Devil Fruits' As with canon Devil Fruits can be re-used, as in someone dying and the fruit being taken or found by someone else. This applies to Canon and Non-Canon Devil Fruits. 'Duplicate or Similar Devil Fruits' # If you wish to use a Devil Fruit that already exists in Canon you may. # If you wish to make a Devil Fruit that already exists on the site you may. # If you wish to make your own version of someone else's Devil Fruit you may, so long as you ask their permission. 'Multiple Devil Fruits Per Universe' No Multiple Devil Fruits will be allowed in the same universe e.g. Kai-De-Avalon Universe (KDAU) can only have one Mera Mera no Mi. This breaks one of the basic Devil Fruit Principles set out by Oda and therefore will not be allowed. an exception can occur in EXTREMELY select circumstances. If you wish to do this, however, please consult the Devil Fruit Council; Otakuknight 79 or 13th Madman, for discussion firsthand so we can check it's reasonable. The Cannon council also has a say in this. 'Water Based Devil Fruits' No water based Devil Fruits, those being Devil Fruits that give the user the power to directly manipulate water. This breaks one of the basic Devil Fruit Principles set out by Oda and therefore will not be allowed. 'Rules For Specific Types of Fruits' 'Particle Logia Devil Fruit' The Particle must have a natural place in the user's world. It must be possible for them to exist naturally and they're properties must make sense based on where they exist. * e.g. A particle which causes ice to instantaneously form, which is radiated by a specific rare element on a winter island. 'Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit' The creature or deity must have an established mythology within the user’s universe and a background of where the myth comes from. The myth must make sense within the context of where it is from and why it came about. If the myth already exists in the real world it can be used as a basis for the myth in your universe. * e.g. A mythical giant lizard called Godzilla, which was said to crawl up from the sea and destroy the land every 100 years. Believed to be a mythical explanation for freak storms that wiped out early civilizations on Manija island. 'God Type: Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit' God Type Mythical Zoan Devil Fruits will be allowed once more, however with certain restrictions. Certain gods, such as the (from Judaism, Christianity or Islam) are not allowed as the abilities that would come with it would be completely overpowered. Therefore the following things will not be allowed in God Devil Fruits: # If a god is omnipotent, they are not allowed. (omnipotent defined as having unlimited power) # If a god is immortal, they are not allowed. (Immortal being defined as unkillable) # If a god is omnipresent, they are not allowed (omnipresent defined as being to be in all places at once). # If a god is omniscient, they are not allowed (omniscient defined as being all knowing) . # If a god is defined as all powerful (all powerful defined as no one being able to defeat them), they are not allowed. # If a god has a counter-part it will not be allowed in the same universe. e.g. A Zeus Devil Fruit and a Jupiter Devil Fruit will not be allowed in the same universe. These are considered to be multiple identical fruit, and are dealt with under the same rules. 'Rules That Are Being Rescinded' 'Multiple Devil Fruits Per Character' The One Devil Fruit Per Character rule is being rescinded. However until Canon confirms how Blackbeard is able to eat multiple Devil Fruit's, having a person eat more than one DF is forbidden. A character with a Devil fruit can wield a weapon or item, however, which has a DF of it's own. Large numbers of Devil Fruit items owned by one person at one time will be considered overpowered at the Uber Comitee's decision. 'No Magic or Alchemy in Devil Fruits' This will once again be allowed, however if the fruit has combination powers with no common links then it will still not be allowed, as with the combination powers rule. These rules will most likely be updated and altered at some point in the future. Any rules that are added, removed or altered will be blogged about.